


Дистория

by Dai_Ri



Category: Nidaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Несмису некомфортно в новой группе, но его представления о мемберах постепенно меняются





	Дистория

**Author's Note:**

> «Nidaime J Soul Brothers» просуществовали с 2007 по 2009 гг, а потом расформировались по другим группам

— До завтра!

— Хорошо поработали.

Мемберы начинали растекаться кто куда. Утренняя тренировка в воскресенье была странной штукой. К двенадцати все освобождались, и вагон времени вгонял в тупик. Или это Несмису не повезло.

— Наоки, давай сегодня в Диснейленд, а? — Наото повис на Наоки с умоляющим выражением лица.

— До зарплаты шесть дней, — Наоки отлепил от себя Наото и подтолкнул к выходу.

— Вот блин, — Наото понурил голову и тут же вскинул. — Нес-кун, у тебя в долг не найдется?

Несмис покачал головой, и Наото сокрушенно махнул рукой. Наоки что-то шепнул ему, и Наото часто-часто закивал.

Несмис завидовал им. Всегда вместе, не разлей вода и понимают друг друга с полужеста. Не то чтобы у Несмиса не было друзей или хобби, но с группой общего языка найти никак не получалось. Они и группой-то существовали месяц с хвостом. Собрали тех, кто плохо лежал, — и пустили в дальнее пешее. Самое паршивое — собрали-то ради него. «Такой талант не должен пропадать». И понеслось — возрождение культовой группы «J Soul Brothers». Всё ещё могло сложиться, только шансы таяли с каждым днем.

Определенно, во главе всех неурядиц в данный период жизни Несмиса стояла троица. А подобных «вещей в себе» поискать стоило. Кейджи — слишком угрюмый и закрытый со всех сторон. Кенчи — высокомерный. Тецуя — требовательный. Уже какой день он гонял не только перформеров, но и вокалистов! Всё ему «негармонично» и «рассинхронизировано». Странно, что сегодня его не было. По делам уехал? Кенчи с Кейджи вон вызвал к себе Хиро-сан. О предмете и результате подобных разговоров приходилось узнавать потом на собственной шкуре.

Троица существовала совершенно обособленно. Им никто не был нужен и словно бы ничего. Нет, они до седьмого пота оттачивали танцы, только и достигнутое не удовлетворяло. И начиналась дилемма «лучшее — враг хорошего».

Наото с Наоки опять-таки по большей части общались между собой и легко подстраивались под обстоятельства. Надо напрячься — напрягались, можно расслабиться — вообще отлично. Не заметил в них Несмис особого огня.

Вот в ком заметил — от того предпочитал держаться подальше. Предыдущая мирная беседа закончилась прижатием к стенке... Шокичи воплощал в себе кучу качеств, непостижимых разумом. Плакса и упрямый баран, музыкально одарен и сексуально озабочен. Ему нравилось петь, хотя очень многому стоило научиться. И учиться он явно решил у Такахиро в «уединенном месте». Про успехи Несмис стоически не спрашивал.

— Нес-кун! — вспомнишь лучик, вот и... — У тебя в долг не найдется? А то мы с Такахиро хотели по магазинам прошвырнуться...

— Сам еле свожу концы с концами. Извини, — Несмис поправил лямку сумки и скупо улыбнулся. Ему бы кто в долг дал...

Шокичи расстроенно вздохнул.

— Знаешь, я ещё не получил зарплату, а мне её уже не хватает!

— Случается, — Несмис прошёл мимо, изучая узоры на стенах. Вопрос денег занимал многих. По прикидкам получалось плохо, очень плохо. Заплатишь за квартиру, распределишь на продукты — и даже так может не хватить. Какие уж развлечения и хобби... Нет, было понятно, что все выправится, просто в агентстве стало слишком много народа, и перестройка внутренних финансов займет какое-то время, но иногда...

— Эй, Нес-кун! — Несмис застыл и обернулся; Шокичи махал ему рукой. — До завтра!

— До завтра, — Несмис кивнул, поправляя лямку.

Нет, Шокичи неплохой парень. Только со странностями.

Быстро, будто ракета, пронесся Кенчи с каменным лицом. Всё ещё в спортивном костюме. Нагоняй получил? И где Кейджи? Окликать и интересоваться показалось излишним. Шокичи таращился Кенчи вслед, удивленно хлопая глазами. Ладно, были бы к ним претензии — Кенчи не держал бы в неведении до завтра.

Позади остались проходной коридор, лестница и холл с фотографиями. На доске жалоб кто-то уже вывел «до часа икс осталось...», на доске пожеланий — «хорошего дня ^о^V». Пожелание менялось только по цветам радуги — каждому дню свой цвет. И странно, что сегодня сохранился субботний, синий. Несмис считал: это пишет Хиро-сан. Тот делал очень многое для комфорта мемберов, но и спрашивал много. Сам Несмис никогда не писал ни жалоб, ни пожеланий.

В этом мире он чувствовал себя... лишним.

  


Нужный автобус всё никак не подъезжал. Несмис топтался на остановке и напряженно вглядывался в номера, но увы. Внутри скапливалась досада. Давно пора было завести расписание, только обычно ожидание занимало не больше пятнадцати минут. А тут... Странно.

Ситуацию резко портил поднявшийся холодный шквал. Несмис закутался в куртку и покосился на небо. Пасмурно. Что за подстава. Вот развозили бы мемберов как настоящих артистов... Куда там. У кого был личный транспорт — у того был.

Чуть впереди вдруг остановилась и подала назад машина — синий шевроле с наклейкой на бампере «FULCRUM». Кенчи кивнул из-за опущенного стекла.

— Запрыгивай. Подбросим.

— А, эм, — вежливый отказ прервала капля, клюнувшая в шею. — Спасибо.

Несмис поежился и распахнул дверь. На заднем сиденье развалился Кейджи, увлеченно тыкающий в телефон. Доносящаяся из динамиков веселая музыка и скачущие с экрана яркие блики намекали на игрушку.

— Буль-буль, боооольк!

Кейджи улыбался как ребенок.

— Да сдвигай его, он даже не заметит, — Кенчи хмыкнул. Совет не обманул.

Несмис с максимальной осторожностью пристроился и пристегнулся, и машина тронулась с места. Кажется, люди на остановке страшно ему завидовали.

— Каждый раз своим ходом добираешься? — Кенчи поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, будто хотел пересечься с Несмисом взглядом.

— А, да. Ничего не поделаешь.

— Шокичи с тобой бы поспорил, но ему наглости не занимать. Далеко пойдет, — Кенчи ловко нырнул в брешь между машинами.

— Вы видите в нем перспективы? — Несмис прикусил рвущееся «а во мне?»

— Перспективы есть у всех — при желании и старании. Я вижу в нем огонь. А ты?

— Огонь сложно не заметить, — Несмис словно ступал по канату. — Вопрос: насколько долго и ярко он будет гореть.

Кенчи неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Ты слишком категоричен. Вы ведь поете дуэтом. Должны поддерживать друг друга.

— Кенчи-сан... — Несмис сглотнул и стиснул подголовник. — Вас устраивают второсортные вокалисты?

— А у тебя еще и проблемы с самооценкой, — Кенчи коротко обернулся, улыбаясь. — Меня не устраивает, что мы никак не найдем единого ритма, хотя все данные для этого у нас есть. И Тецую, кстати, не устраивает именно это.

Несмис удивленно уставился на щеку Кенчи и чуть не получил локтем в лицо.

— Черт! Продул! Два очка не хватило, Кенчи, два! О, Нес-кун, а ты что здесь забыл?

— Больше зависай в игрушках, Кейджи, так и жизнь мимо пройдет, — промурлыкал Кенчи, откровенно подтрунивая.

Кейджи засопел.

— Сами же мне подарили... И всё же: ты к нам в гости, что ли? — он развернулся к Несмису всем корпусом.

Несмис заелозил на месте.

— Ну, вообще-то к себе...

— Да ладно стесняться! У нас, конечно, всё по-простому, и к визиту мы не готовились... Но свои же! Кенчи, ты Тецуе звонил? — Кейджи высунулся в проем между креслами едва не по пояс.

— Сядь. И пристегнись. Сядь, Кейджи, — Кенчи дождался выполнения просьбы и только тогда сбавил давящую ауру. — Нет, ещё не звонил. Буду рад, если наберешь и предупредишь.

— Ага, пару сек. Где тут контакты-то? А, вот, — Кейджи потыкал в кнопки и сделался внимательным. Гудки громко и мерно разносились по салону, пока не сменились шуршанием и «Слушаю». — Тецуя, привет! Приготовь ещё один прибор, а? Мы с гостями.

— Прибор? Тогда я лучше закажу.

— Да свои, не парься!

— Дело в другом, — Тецуя сделал приличную паузу, похоже, подбирая слова. — Но есть кофе.

— Тецу, — Кенчи нахмурился и стиснул руль. — Опять?

— Да, — Тецуя выдохнул облегченно и напряженно одновременно.

— Продукты хоть есть?

— Я купил.

— Тецу, — Кенчи нахмурился сильнее. — Я же просил заказать.

— Не дави на него. Себя вспомни. Приеду — приготовлю, — Кейджи откинулся на сиденье. — Тецу, всё ок.

— Спасибо, — судя по голосу, Тецуя улыбался.

  


— Мы дома! — Кейджи распахнул дверь нараспашку и ввалился со спортивными сумками — своей и Кенчи.

В коридоре повсюду были разбросаны кроссовки: от классических черно-белых до ядовито-малиновых. Ботинки Несмиса смотрелись почти инородно.

— С возвращением, — Тецуя забрался на высокий стул и погрузил ноги в тазик с водой. Он листал мангу, придерживая одной рукой. Плечо другой оказалось перетянуто полотенцем.

— Так, — Кенчи стремглав приблизился к Тецуе и ткнул в спрятанную бутылку пива. — Мы же договаривались.

Тецуя невинно смотрел на него.

— Мне было одиноко.

— Это не повод.

— Повод, — Тецуя потыкал в своё плечо.

Кенчи вздохнул и содрал полотенце. Тецуя поморщился — плечо у него покраснело и чуть распухло.

— Ты за продуктами с рюкзаком ходил? — Кенчи осторожно ощупывал кожу.

— Разумеется. Я похож на дурака?

— Иногда крайне.

Несмису вдруг показалось — он подглядывает за чем-то неприличным. Кенчи сместил ладонь Тецуе на затылок, и Тецуя прикрыл глаза. Кенчи повернулся вполоборота и неуловимо-ловко заткнул бутылку себе за пояс. Ах вот оно что.

— Эй, ну и верх гостеприимства. Нес-кун, плюхайся в кресло. Обед через десять минут будет, — Кейджи, по-доброму усмехаясь, загораживал проход на кухню.

— Уже всё нарезал?! — Кенчи с Тецуей одновременно вскинулись.

— Ну, предположим, не всё, — Кейджи грыз веточку мяты. — Там ещё овощей немного.

Такую быструю капитуляцию на кухню Несмис наблюдал впервые. Тецуя даже не вытер ног и оставлял за собой мокрые следы. Кейджи напоминал лихого ниндзю, уворачивающегося от врагов. Только улыбался очень солнечно.

— Нес-кун, пиво будешь?

— Я, э...

— Кейджи! Мы же договаривались!

— Так я гостю, — Кейджи крикнул, обернувшись, и закатил глаза. — Ну так?

— Мне бы лучше в туалет, — Несмис потоптался на месте в доказательство слов.

— А, место освободить. Дверь с зеленой ручкой чуть дальше, — Кейджи два раза разрубил воздух в одном ему ведомом направлении. — Да у нас заблудиться нереально. Но если что — кричи.  
Он скрылся на кухне под возгласы «мы уж думали не дождемся...»

Несмис решительно двинулся сквозь гостиную. С разных сторон расположились дверь с желтой ручкой, дверь с коричневой ручкой и дверь с синей ручкой. Несмис вернулся к исходной точке. Туда коридор. Туда кухня. Ещё раз. Он начинал считать себя идиотом. Или Кейджи — дальтоником.

За дверью с коричневой ручкой открывалась комната кофейно-белых тонов. Условно аккуратные кучки вещей, несколько томов манги вразнобой, на стенах фотографии — Тецуя с детьми и троица в костюмах инструкторов «EXPG». Ого! Далеко не всякий мог учить танцам. Подоконник украшали фиалки. На полках выстроились турки и книги о кофе. У стены валиком замер футон. Пахло деревом. Здесь было довольно уютно.

А вот за дверью с желтой ручкой скрывалась ядерная комната с кучей постеров и фирменным бардаком, вызывающим внутреннее содрогание. В глаза сразу бросалась монументальная напольная вешалка с разноцветными футболками и бейсболками. Из ящика торчал ярко-красный носок. Разложенный сбитый футон терялся за журналами. Манга валялась повсюду где обложками, где страницами вверх. Куча дисков и приставок возвышалась шаткой стопкой. На полке организовалось кладбище мобильников.

Несмис выполз спиной вперед и перед последней дверью покосился на кухню. Оттуда раздавался смех и какая-то очень внушительная речь. Ничего не поделать. Зажмурившись, Несмис дернул синюю ручку. Его встретила строгая элегантность. Много пространства, на виду ничего не валялось. Полки заставлены книгами и, кажется, не только на японском. По верху примостилась коллекция бутылок — необычной формы и из необычных материалов, витиевато украшенных. Несмис покружился, изучая, и споткнулся взглядом о гигантский постер с «Dragon Ball» на двери. Да уж, это безнадежно. Пожалуй, он не хотел знать, что скрывалось в ящиках и шкафах...

— Я не нашёл, — Несмис зарулил на кухню, где Кейджи кормил Тецую креветкой в темпуре прямо из сковородки. Тецуя, облизываясь, тянулся за хрустящим хвостиком.

— Чего не нашел? — Кенчи оторвался от газеты, всё ещё представляя собой самого адекватного.

— Туалет. Кейджи-сан сказал, он с зеленой ручкой на двери.

— Кейджи, ты куда послал человека? С зеленой ручкой! С ума сойти. Пойдем проведу, — Кенчи поднялся, готовый, кажется, и придержать в случае чего. Необычное чувство.

— Нет, ну какие ко мне претензии... Тецуя, скажи «ааа», — Кейджи тащил на палочках целый улов — Тецуя довольно ел с рук и выглядел крайне пушистым. — С зеленой ручкой? С зеленой!

— А что проход к нему через коридор — это объяснять не обязательно, — Кенчи подталкивал Несмиса вперед, уверенно направляя. — Нес-кун, тебе следует быть настойчивее. А то этот кинул монетку — и ищи-свищи. «Ориентир — утка». У него всё по этому принципу строится.

— Я не настолько сильно хотел... Но теперь хочу.

Кенчи хмыкнул и вывел, наконец, к заветной двери. Несмис стремглав скрылся, бросив «спасибо».

  


— Нес-кун, не ломайся, давай к нам.

Еда оказалась на удивление очень вкусной и радостной — много цветов и вырезанных фигурок создавали настроение. Стол по краям оказался ажурно украшен, и похожий стиль проглядывал во всём. Стулья, доски, полки, подставки для ножей и кухонной фурнитуры.

— Вы где-то заказывали кухню?

— А? — троица уставилась на него с одинаковым наклоном головы и вдруг рассмеялась.

— Это Тецуя, — Кенчи мимолетно огладил косточку на запястье Тецуи. — Любит возиться с деревом. И с кофе.

— С кофе он просто маньяк! — Кейджи всё ещё пихал через раз Тецуе дополнительные кусочки.

— Я вообще-то тут, — Тецуя жевал и говорил неразборчиво, но выглядел нахохленным.

— Да куда уж без тебя!

— Тецуя-сан, это потрясающе.

Тецуя махнул рукой.

— А ты чем увлекаешься, Нес-кун?

Несмис на автомате поправил сумку.

— Фотография.

— О! — Кейджи подскочил, роняя стул. — Хочешь посмотреть на безбашенный «Fulcrum»? У нас такие фотки есть!

Кенчи задумчиво проводил его взглядом с не менее задумчивым «а стоит ли?»

Тецуя смотрел прямо на Несмиса.

— У тебя там фотоаппарат в сумке? Покажешь?

Несмис неловко поскреб по молнии. Фотоаппарат-то у него с собой был, но не в том состоянии, чтобы им хвастаться.

— Боишься разобью? — Тецуя хмыкнул излишне понимающе.

— Разбиваю обычно я, — Кейджи притащил альбом, оглядел с сомнением стол и недовольно закусил губу. — Мда, надо перемещаться в гостиную. А Тецуя бьет тарелки — и то при плохом настроении.

— Не в этом дело, — Несмис стиснул сумку с боков. — Фотоаппарат уже разбил я.

— Разбил?!

Несмис кивнул.

— Линза старая была. Не уследил. Протирал когда — скатилась на пол. А нет объектива — нет фотоаппарата.

— Разве там не набор линз? — Кенчи склонил голову набок.

— Такую я уже не найду, — Несмис вжикнул молнией и погладил футляр.

— Выпендрежная суперпуперная? — Кейджи запихнул альбом подмышку.

— С зумом 37-407 мм. Одиннадцатикратное увеличение. Сама тонкая-тонкая. Гибкая. Оптико-волокитная основа...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Я всё равно нихрена не понимаю. Вон телефон валяется. Запиши. У нас один приятель есть...

— Валяется? — Тецуя вывернулся чуть не на все сто восемьдесят градусов. — Что значит, валяется, Кейджи? Хочешь, чтобы его постигла участь предыдущих?

— Ну не на стуле же он! И даже не на полу, — Кейджи обиженно пыхтел, словно собирался апеллировать к поломке каждой вещи.

— И на том спасибо, — Тецуя вцепился в чашечку, успокаиваясь ароматным напитком.

Несмис терпеливо вводил данные как новое сообщение. Куда ещё записывать-то?

— Ты давно этим занимаешься? — Кенчи размеренно мешал ложкой свой кофе.

— Дед подсадил, — Несмис нахмурился из-за опечатки и улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Мне лет восемь было. Часа три гонялись за белкой по парку. Удачный кадр — это много труда. Тем более с верткой мишенью!

Троица переглянулась. Или показалось?..

— Отдохни минут пятнадцать, — Кейджи выудил у него из рук свой телефон и кивнул в сторону гостиной. Защелкал по кнопкам. — А потом нам кое-куда смотаться надо. Поедешь с нами?

Несмис не видел причин отказываться.

  


Про альбом почему-то никто не забыл. А надо было! Несмис листал его в машине под взглядами трех пар глаз — даже Кенчи следил из зеркала! — и мечтал спрятаться в ладони. Каждый следующий лист содержал такой стыд, что не то что чужим людям — родным не стоило показывать! Кенчи с дредами и в хипстерской шапке, Кейджи в спущенных до колен штанах на улице, Тецуя пьяный в хлам. Судя по фоткам, троица вообще не просыхала. И это всё буквально год назад. А то и поменьше.

Кейджи беспрерывно тыкал в телефоне и воодушевленно рассказывал, как едва не целовался с Кенчи в метро под Новый год — мешал только раскачивающийся вагончик, и Несмису просто хотелось оглохнуть. Непорочный образ строгих и требовательных семпаев истаивал с каждой минутой. Куда делись угрюмость Кейджи, высокомерие Кенчи, занудство Тецуи? Дед бы сказал: «снова снимаешь с одной точки; больше ракурсов, смелее!» Несмис внутренне выдохнул и повернул голову. Семпаи не стали другими, но допустили кричащее и выбивающееся в себе. Они были теми ещё оторвами, любящими жизнь и развлекающимися на полную катушку.

— Кенчи, Кенчи, здесь поверни, — Кейджи махнул в нужную сторону в последний момент, и Кенчи без колебаний вывернул руль, заходя в поворот под прямым углом, и зад машины занесло.

Несмис вцепился в поручень до побелевших костяшек.

— В порт?

— К складам, — Кейджи высунулся в середину, между сидений, внимательно отслеживая длинные одноэтажные строения. — Здесь направо. И здесь направо. Гони на шлагбаум. Пропустят.

Несмис с ужасом наблюдал проплывающие мимо запрещающие знаки. Всем было глубоко по боку. Тецуя и тот завис в ноутбуке.

— А вы точно уверены, что нам туда мо...

Машина резко затормозила, и Несмис чуть не прикусил язык.

Кейджи постучал в окно лениво гоняющему жвачку парню.

— Эй, не узнаешь? Так сильно долбанулся тогда?

— Порядочно, — парень чпокнул пузырь. — И ты тоже, раз разучился читать.

— Это ты разучился! — Кейджи нащупал телефон, потыкал в нём и показал экран парню. — Ну, скажешь, не получил весточку?

Парень нахмурился, глянул в свой телефон и отошел к охранной кабинке, с кем-то связываясь по рации и разговаривая на повышенных тонах. Громко грохнул трубку о стол и завис, опустив голову между плеч.

— Эй, может, у тебя и сеанс релакса, звиняй, — Кейджи высунулся из окна, и Несмису очень хотелось затянуть его обратно. — Но нам ехать надо.

Парень зыркнул в его сторону и вжал в кнопку палец. Шлагбаум только начал откидываться — а Кенчи уже дал по газам. Резкий старт загнал сердце в пятки. Кейджи приложился макушкой о раму и распластался по Несмису. Несмис рефлекторно дернулся, загораживая сумку. Его слабые места и ценные предметы всегда вычислялись на раз-два.

— Виноват, — Кейджи как ни в чем не бывало откинулся на своё место. — Как мы его утерли!

— Я бы не был так самонадеян, — Кенчи развернулся так, что машина пряталась в тени, зато охранная будка просвечивалась вся.

Парень бурно жестикулировал, разговаривая по телефону, и показал фак в сторону, куда они уехали.

Несмис сглотнул. Кейджи почесал в затылке.

— Напугал ежа голой жопой. Так, нам надо к B-5.

— Это проще пешком. Тецуя, остаешься в машине, — Кенчи приглушил двигатель и поднял стекла. Разблокировал двери, открывая свою.

— Угу, — Тецуя что-то прокручивал в ноутбуке и цыкал. Тоже во что-то играл?

— Хорошо как! — Кейджи вывалился на воздух, блаженно потягиваясь.

Несмис робко выполз следом. Особым желанием покорять склады он не горел, но его никто не спрашивал.

— Постараемся недолго. Будь примерным мальчиком и из машины не выходи, — Кенчи похлопал Тецую по плечу и перекинул ноги на улицу.

— То есть как это не выходить?! — Тецуя запоздало вскинулся, обиженно хмурясь. — Куда это вы без меня намылились?

— А может, я вместо него оста...

— Ты остаешься здесь, Тецу, — Кейджи по строгости неожиданно переплюнул и Кенчи. — Плечо своё видел? Так посмотри. Новое мы тебе не сделаем и нового Тецую не сделаем тоже. Я не хочу тобой рисковать.

— Ты жесток, — Тецуя говорил тихо и твердо. — Ты очень жесток, Кейджи.

— Какой есть, — Кейджи засунул руки глубоко в карманы и вытащил жетон. Подкинул вверх и перебросил Тецуе — тот поймал в кулак. — Десять минут. Если не вернемся...

— Время пошло, — Тецуя сжал жетон большим и указательным пальцами так, словно хотел согнуть пополам.

  


Склад B-5 вытянулся кишкой — такой же длинный и запутанный, непонятного серо-бурого цвета. Заброшенным он не выглядел. Краска, хоть и наложенная слоями, обновлялась недавно. Но гнетущей атмосферы это не умаляло. Несмис подбежал к складу, когда Кенчи с Кейджи уже куда-то подевались. Одинаковые провалы входов пугали. Внутри громоздились обмотанные цепями коробки. В глубине скрипело и лязгало. Что они здесь забыли?

Несмис попятился назад и уткнулся спиной во что-то твердое и округлое.

— Хей, нигер, работу ищешь?

Их было человек шесть или семь. Зубоскалящие и поигрывающие битами.

— Простите, но нет. Я ищу своих... — Несмис запнулся в подборе определения. Семпаев? Друзей?

— О, так ты ещё и не один, — парень с блондинистой шевелюрой спрыгнул с бочки и протащил биту по земле. Лёгкое постукивание предвещало приговор. — И что вы тут делаете? Рыщете? Товар толкаете?

— Толкаем? Вы про наркотики?! — возмущение вспыхнуло бензиновым пятном. — Да Хиро-сан за такое первым голову бы открутил!

— Хиро-сан? — парни переглянулись, будто обменявшись репликами: «знаешь такого?» — «неа». — Ваша «крыша»? Первый раз о таком...

Блондинистый стек к земле, не выдержав крепкого удара кулаком. Кейджи без всякого зазрения совести переступил через тело и расправил плечи.

— Разумеется, «крыша». Он глава агентства вообще-то.

— Агентства? — другой мощный парень выронил сигарету изо рта.

— Ты не ослышался, сопляк. И тебя туда вряд ли возьмут. Скоростью реакций не вышел, — Кейджи и его отправил в нокаут точным ударом.

Остальные ощетинились битами. Кто-то ловко зажал Несмису шею локтем и отступил вне поля боя. Слабых берут в плен? Как дед учил?.. Склонить голову, напрячь шею и спружинить.

— Айч, совсем офонарел?! — парень прогундосил, и это воодушевило.

Несмис совсем уж было собрался добить локтями, но наткнулся на биту и зашипел сам. Развернулся в прыжке. Во взгляде парня промелькнул испуг.

— Не суди по обложке, — Несмис подпрыгнул ещё раз, взмыл над этой местной шпаной и приземлился на чьё-то тело. Телу с огромным фингалом в ближайшее время ничего не было нужно.

Незадавшийся соперник бросил биту и побежал со всех ног. Как-то... скучно получилось. Безрезультатно.

— Охренеть, — Кейджи забросил руку Несмису на плечо. — Не знал, что ты умеешь драться!

— Обычная самооборона, — Несмис смотрел на поваленные кучки людей. Вот это — реально охренеть.

Кейджи сбил костяшки, и под одеждой у него наверняка наливались синяки, но он всё ещё не пыжил из себя героя. Таращился на Несмиса.

— Прыжки под два метра в высоту?!

— Это лёгкая атлетика, — Несмис улыбнулся, неожиданно гордый этим своим маленьким достижением. Спохватился и полез проверять чехол. Фотоаппарат не треснул и не пооблупливался. Фух.

— Здесь нет, — Кенчи вытек со склада и будто не заметил последствий драки. — Они у меня все коробки облазили. Нашли на пятнадцать «новое, вчера привезли!» Размером с колесо.

— Случайно не намек катиться куда подальше?

— Я тоже углядел, поэтому вырубил их по-тихому, — Кенчи отряхнул ладонь о ладонь. — Здесь нам больше делать нечего.

— Ага, — Кейджи кивнул Несмису и указал дорогу. — Не отставай, Нес. За себя постоять ты можешь, но вместе понадежнее, а?

— Подожди, — Кенчи присел на одно колено и перетянул Кейджи болтающиеся шнурки. Заправил за язычок. — Теперь можно.

Кейджи покрутил в воздухе ступней.

— Спасибо, — настолько искренне благодарного лица Несмис ещё не видел.

Тецуя подкинул жетон, когда они подошли.

— Одиннадцать.

— Оу-оу-оу, — Кейджи перехватил его шею локтем. — Устроишь нам смертную казнь?

— Не буду разговаривать, — Тецуя через силу отвернулся.

— Сущий кошмар, — Кейджи легонечко потряс Тецую, сохраняя на лице жутко серьезное выражение. — Тецуя, ты не можешь так жестоко поступить!

— Дрался? — Тецуя мигом перестал изображать равнодушие, поворачивая на свет пальцы Кейджи.

— Да какой дрался. Расшвырял шелупу. О, ты бы видел, как Нес летает! — Кейджи улыбался неподдельно и ярко, словно до сих пор видел тот прыжок.

— И шелупа умеет кусаться, — Тецуя крепко стиснул пальцы Кейджи и отпустил, пробежавшись подушечками. — Нес-кун, ты умеешь летать?

— Не сказал бы, — Несмис по-прежнему терялся в их компании: вроде и лишний, а вроде и помнят про него. Даже хвалят... — Но иногда очень хочется.

Тецуя улыбнулся понимающе и опомнился.

— Вы нашли?..

Кенчи помотал головой.

— А ты?

— Советуют «Антикварный магазин». Тот, что в Эбису. Если в объезд пробок — добираться минут сорок.

— Тецуя, ты за штурмана, — Кенчи устроился на водительском сиденье за доли секунд, как в каком-нибудь боевике.

— Позер, — Тецуя закатил глаза и смахнул челку. — Погнали, что ли.

— А мы куда-то опаздываем? — Несмис держался за всё подряд и всё равно подскакивал. Выезжали они не через шлагбаум, а через порт — прямо по сваленным и сгруженным мешкам. — И здесь разве разрешен проезд?

— Пф, Нес, ну ты и наивняк! — Кейджи хлобыстнул его по спине. — Мы честно хотели по-хорошему, но нас не поняли. А раз нас не поняли — мы играем по своим правилам.

В этот момент у него как раз зазвонил телефон.

— Эти долбоебы!.. — говоривший на проводе слов не подбирал. — Через задницу им информацию доносить, что ли, раз через уши не выходит?! Надеюсь, тебе не сильно досталось?

— Жив буду, — Кейджи хмыкнул. — И к тебе претензий никаких, приятель. А с теми ребятками мы и сами побеседовали по душам.

— За мной не заржавеет, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, — Кейджи выводил по стеклу узоры. — Давай, созвонимся ещё.

Несмис выждал, когда они выедут на нормальную дорогу, прежде чем полюбопытствовать:

— И часто вы так?

— На «часто» Хиро-сан бы не закрывал глаза, — Кейджи уставился в окно и скрестил руки. — И мы не хотим его подводить. Он дал нам семью. Знаешь, до того, как встретил Кенчи с Тецуей, я нигде и никак не мог приткнуться. Никому не был нужен. Я старался, играл с сестрой, занимался бейсболом, научился готовить, но из шкуры вон лезть ради заветного «молодец» — полный отстой. В родном доме чувствовал себя призраком.

Несмис еле сдержался, чтобы не погладить его по плечу. Это ведь ужасно. Как такое вообще допускается в мире? Как вообще в таком мире можно жить?

— А друзья?

— А что друзья. Тех, кого я считал настоящими братанами, родители называли «дурной компанией». Они не были плохими, ну там, деньги не отжимали, ботанов не били, даже имущество чужое особо не портили. Случалось, конечно... А, глупость, — Кейджи резко махнул рукой. — Мы классно проводили время. Безбашенные. Рвануть в Токио из Миядзаки! Жаль, мечты у нас оказались разными.

— Вы рванули сюда ради танцев?

— Соображаешь, — Кейджи вздохнул весело и тоскливо одновременно. — Но не только. Нам хотелось найти своё место, найти своё дело. Получилось в итоге только у меня...

Несмис порылся в сумке, выуживая яблоко.

— Держите.

Кейджи смотрел на него удивленно.

— Обычно вспоминают про яблоко раздора, но пусть это будет яблоко мира. Как говорит моя сестра: ты не одинок, когда тебе есть с кем поделиться.

— Нес...

— Ты необычный парень. Со всех сторон, — Кенчи вырулил с улочки и резко затормозил, чуть не наткнувшись на чужой бампер. — Черт! Ненавижу. Тецу, никак нельзя?..

Шевроле втиснулся между машинами и пополз вместе с ними медленно, как улитка.

— С полкилометра придется потерпеть, — Тецуя сверился с ноутбуком и покачал головой.

— Плохо. Ладно. У нас машина откровений? Я вдрызг разругался с отцом и к этому ничтожеству возвращаться не собираюсь, — Кенчи побарабанил по рулю, будто репетировал фразу, и съехал ладонью по боковине, говоря почти шепотом. — Мама умерла, когда мне было двенадцать. Отец честно пытался сгладить потерю, и два года мы жили в тихой мирной тоске. А потом он решил жениться. После этого в моей жизни начался пиздец. У меня не стало жизни. Я всем был должен, кроме себя. Тот дом убивал меня. Спасибо танцам и Тецуе. Благодаря им я сумел вырваться и найти мужество не вернуться.

Несмис бестолково и шокировано рыскал в поисках несуществующего второго яблока. Раньше ему казалось, подобные истории преследуют людей-теней, тусклых, избитых, а не набирающих популярность. Давние законы с треском рушились.

— А вы, Тецуя-сан? — он, пожалуй, не хотел знать, но не спросить не мог.

— Сбежал из дома, — Тецуя непринужденно сверялся с картой. — После каминг-аута.

— Что?.. — Несмис поперхнулся воздухом.

Тецуя приподнял бровь, будто спрашивая: «объяснить?» Кенчи хмыкнул и промурлыкал:

— Нашего Тецую не интересуют женщины. На физиологическом уровне. Только не надо думать, что он кидается на каждого встречного мужчину. Хотя некоторые не отказались бы.

— Худший подкат в моей жизни, — Тецуя картинно приставил ладонь ко лбу.

Кенчи мягко рассмеялся:

— Дома попробую ещё раз.

Они это в шутку? Или как?.. Несмис предпочел вернуть мысли немного назад.

— А физиологический... Это вам с ними рядом стоять противно?

— Это какая-то совсем крайняя стадия, — Тецуя обернулся. — Мне с ними противно трахаться. Сложно прикасаться, трогать, целовать. От одной мысли трясет. Ничего не помогает: ни самоуговоры, ни афродизиаки. Поэтому в школе на выпускном я переспал с учителем литературы вместо одноклассницы.

— Боже, Тецуя, хочу заткнуть уши, — у Кенчи подрагивали плечи.

— Руль держи лучше, — Тецуя пихнул Кенчи локтем.

— Он хоть симпатичный был? — Кейджи рассматривал посиневший ноготь, ни на грамм не высказывая отвращения.

— Роскошный. Высокий брюнет, не обделенный интеллектом.

— Понятно-понятно, какие у тебя вкусы.

Тецуя смерил Кейджи по-настоящему убийственным взглядом, на что Кейджи просто хмыкнул. Хорошо им. Знают грани и пределы друг друга. Сам Несмис не рисковал лезть. Мало ли, дернет не за тот проводок... И найдут его обугленное тело. Или, скорее, не найдут. Кенчи, наконец, выбрался на свободную трассу и погнал под сто двадцать. Скорость не ощущалась, но всё равно кружила голову.

  


В «Антикварном магазине» Несмис остался бы на пару вечностей. Все эти старые вещи со своей историей, со своим запахом — удивительно влекли. Несмис всегда доверял окружающим предметам больше, чем людям. Хотя в собранных здесь вещах обязательно, Несмис был уверен, сохранялась частичка души человека. Сестра называла это парадоксом.

Очнулся Несмис возле комода с кучей разнообразных отсеков. Какие-то открывались просто, какие-то раскладывались, какие-то выдвигались. И оставалось только воображать былую роскошь содержимого! Несмис покосился на знак «трогать только в перчатках» и выглянул в проход между стеллажами с осторожностью. Охранники за ним не шли. Тецуя мило беседовал с продавцом. Кенчи зарылся в книги. Кейджи бойко шел вдоль полок, строго их оглядывая.

— Кейджи-сан! А что мы ищем? Может, я могу...

На него дружно зашикали и затыкали в надпись «Не нарушай покой величия». Не нарушать так не нарушать. Несмис вернулся к комоду, ощущая трепет и натягивая хлопковые перчатки — те услужливо висели рядом. Комод великодушно позволил к себе прикасаться. Вслед за видимыми отсеками пошли потайные. И хотя вряд ли что-то осталось неисследованным — тайна влекла. Несмис примерил роль хирурга и археолога в одном лице, выискивая кнопки и пружины, продавливая дно и простукивая стенки. В конце концов, устройства древних механизмов не слишком друг от друга отличались. Главное — найти «секрет». И вот на это порой тратились годы!

— Мне кажется, мы их отсюда не вытащим, — Тецуя явно переговаривался с Кейджи, и пусть бы в стороне это делал.

— И сколько такая махина?.. Охренеть! Это нам лет десять как рабы на галерах пахать и то не факт!

— А ты чего хотел? Восемнадцатый век, красное дерево.

Восемнадцатый... восемнадцатый... Ага!

— Нашел! — Несмис подлез пальцем под выгнутый выступ и щелкнул затвором в комбинации даты изготовления.

Комод задвигался, заскрипел досками, натужено и позабыто, но упрямо. Заострил нос, опустил палубу. Он превращался в корабль. Парусов уже не было, и всё-таки реи висели натянуто. Не оборвали...— Это что сейчас было? — Кейджи отскочил к противоположной стенке, вжимаясь спиной. Будто комод на него плыть собирался.

— Это «секрет», — Несмис довольно улыбался, проводя по рядам намеченных пушек. — Мастера раньше задавали мебели какую-то форму, а потом загоняли под привычное и соответствующее эпохе. Но исходная форма никуда не девалась. Она — пряталась. Механизмы, возвращающие мебели былой облик, — целое отдельное искусство и соревнование мастеров. Кто как искуснее запрячет и на поверхности подсказку оставит.

— А если там вещи? — Кенчи тоже подошел на их шум. — Они от метаморфоз не попортятся?

— Не должны, — Несмис пожал плечами. Вещи в комоде определенно волновали его куда меньше самого комода.

— Тогда выпендреж.

— Зато эффектно, согласись, — Тецуя по-птичьи наклонил голову.

— Вот не буду, — Кенчи скривился. — Не люблю подобных признаков достатка.

— Точно не нашего достатка, — Кейджи почесал в голове. — Ну, Нес, извини, эту штуку мы тебе никак купить не сможем. Будешь приходить навещать.

Несмис вздохнул, на прощание поглаживая комод сверху вниз по вогнутым краям и снова щелкая затвором в обратной комбинации. Зашумел механизм. Скрипнул устало. Комод явно не хотел оставаться просто комодом.

— Молодой человек! — продавец с волнением поправлял очки. — Как вы это делаете?

Несмис переглянулся с троицей и хмыкнул.

— Это «секрет».

Приятно иногда быть плохим мальчиком.

  


— Что дальше по плану? — Кейджи привычно плюхнулся на заднее сиденье автомобиля, и Несмис сел рядом с ним.

Тецуя шарил в технике.

— Наото на линии.

Голос Наото взволнованно тронул салон:

— Я нашел! Нашел! Кучу форумов перерыли с Наоки, между прочим. Но у вас чуть меньше часа, и это на другом конце города. Потом девушка улетит, и тю-тю. У неё такой приятный голос...

— Сейчас сам к ней поедешь, Наото-кун, — Тецуя безмятежно улыбался улыбкой маньяка.

— Час — это даже не срок, — Кенчи дернул зажигание и какие-то дополнительные клапаны. Нащупал в бардачке и налепил на крышу мигалку. — Поедем с ветерком.

— Кенчи! — Кейджи восхищенно сверкал глазами. — Чего я ещё о тебе не знаю?

— Скучно было, — Кенчи пожал плечами и двинул ими вперед, вцепляясь в руль. — Держитесь крепче.

Несмис едва успел накинуть ремень безопасности. С места они не рванули — полетели со сверхзвуковой! Кейджи предсказуемо завалился на Несмиса и никак не мог распрямиться. Они мчались по круговой дороге.

— Прости, дружище, придётся потерпеть.

Несмис хмуро сдержал недовольство, тем более и его заносило, а потом прокрутил фразу в голове ещё раз. И ещё.

— Кейджи-сан, как вы меня назвали?

— А? Дружище. Ты же свой чувак, ну. Наш вокалист, — Кейджи белозубо улыбался, вывернув шею; Тецуя улыбался тоже, и у Кенчи, Несмис видел в зеркале, подрагивали уголки губ.

— А Шокичи? — Несмиса вдруг кольнуло воспоминание о ходячем недоразумении. — Мы же поем с ним в дуэте.

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, Нес-кун, — Тецуя водил пальцами по боковинам экрана. — Вы оба — наши вокалисты.

Слова странно согрели. Несмотря на неудобство позы и колющий бок.

— Воу, Кенчи, пролетел поворот. Перестраивайся.

Магия слетела так же быстро, как и охватила. У них всё нынче на скоростях. За проносящимся пейзажем терялось время. Кейджи выпрямился, вновь уткнувшись взглядом в телефон. Тецуя отслеживал яркую точку на мониторе. Кенчи сосредоточенно читал дорогу, больше не ошибаясь и не отвлекаясь. Несмис даже дышал реже. Они все затаились в ожидание перемен. Или того самого «тю-тю».

— Пятьдесят девять минут, — девушка оказалась солидной женщиной, если не сказать бабушкой. С ярко-оранжевым чемоданом на колесиках. Голос у нее действительно оказался приятным. — Кому из вас, молодые люди?

— Ему! — в Несмиса неожиданно ткнуло три указательных пальца.

Женщина улыбнулась и протянула Несмису линзу для объектива. Точь-в-точь такую же, как его треснувшая! Одиннадцатикратное увеличение, производство Германии...

— Наследство от мужа. Я всё раздала, кроме фотоаппарата. Для меня это память, но для вас — инструмент настоящего. Пусть она служит долго. Верю, у вас получатся чудесные фото. Ведь у вас такие чудесные друзья.

Несмис держал линзу на ладони и смотрел на женщину, статную и свободную, обернулся на троицу, вспомнил звонок Наото. Неужели...

— Спасибо! Спасибо огромное! — он низко поклонился, благодаря всех разом, и зажмурился, не в силах выразить, насколько сильно поражен.

— Полно. Не устраивайте церемоний. Я лечу на родину мужа и вряд ли сюда вернусь, но прошу! Не хочу видеть согнутые спины — хочу видеть счастливые лица.

Несмис кивнул и сглотнул слезы, растянул губы в улыбке.

— Лётной погоды!

— И вам хорошего пути, — женщина помахала на прощание и села в подъехавшее такси.

Когда такси тронулось, Несмис понял, что остался один на один с удивительными, выбивающимися из всех рамок людьми.

— Я...

— Не стоит.

— Брось.

— А, лучше пивом угости.

— Кейджи! — вопреки окрику, Кенчи с Тецуей выглядели совсем не прочь пропустить по стаканчику-другому.

Несмис виновато поднял руки.

— Это только с зарплаты.

— Шесть дней...

— Пять с половиной...

— Пять...

Коллективный вдох сменился дружным смехом.

— Как думаешь, протянем, Нес-кун? — Тецуя лукаво улыбался.

— Если вы не будете гонять в три шкуры, Тецуя-сан.

Тецуя хмыкнул и смахнул челку.

— Ты теперь понимаешь нас лучше. Всё должно получиться. «Nidaime» грядут!

— Отличный настрой, — Кенчи вытянул из заднего кармана Кейджи бандану и повязал Тецуе. — А так ещё лучше.

— Не робей, — Кейджи вновь хлобыстнул Несмиса по спине, и стоило подозревать, что останется синяк. — Ты очень круто поешь.

— Не так, — Несмис набрал в грудь воздуха. — У нас офигенная команда!

— Йей! — они дружно дали друг другу «пять».

Из-за туч показалось закатное солнце.

— Даже домой не хочется, — Кейджи облокотился о багажник и сощурился на небо. — Нес, достанешь телефон? Отзвонимся герою.

— Минуту, — Несмис залез в салон, тщательно шаря в поисках мобильника. Тот обнаружился между сиденьями в середине.

Несмис покачал головой, протирая экран уголком футболки, и зацепился взглядом за крышку ноутбука Тецуи. Радужная надпись знакомо гласила «хорошего дня ^o^V». Это пожелание и правда сбывалось.


End file.
